f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1988 Hungarian Grand Prix
7 August |number = 462 |officialname = IV POP 84 Magyar Nagydíj |circuit = Hungaroring |location = Mogyoród, Hungary |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 4.014 |laps = 76 |distance = 305.064 |pole = Ayrton Senna |polenation = BRA-1968 |poleteam = |poletime = 1:27.635 |fastestlap = 1:30.639 |fastestlapdriver = Alain Prost |fastestlapnation = FRA |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 51 |winner = Ayrton Senna |winnernation = BRA-1968 |winnerteam = |second = Alain Prost |secondnation = FRA |secondteam = |third = Thierry Boutsen |thirdnation = BEL |thirdteam = }} The 1988 Hungarian Grand Prix, officially advertised as the IV POP 84 Magyar Nagydíj, was the tenth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Hungaroring near Budapest on the 7 August 1988.'Hungarian GP, 1988', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr462.html, (Accessed 11/04/2019) The race would see Ayrton Senna claim his sixth victory of the season and the lead in the Championship, as teammate Alain Prost battled through the field. Indeed, Senna had had a perfect start to the weekend, once again claiming pole position as teammate Prost only managed to claim seventh on the grid. Senna's closest challenger was a slight surprise, being in the form of Nigel Mansell and the #5 , with non-turbo cars dominating the top ten on the tight, narrow circuit. Off the line it was Mansell who made the best initial getaway, briefly launching ahead of Senna before the Brazilian's Honda engine catapulted him back ahead into the first corner. Mansell briefly entertained a challenge around the outside of the hairpin, although Senna was able to power away again and establish his lead. With that the battle for the lead was over, although Mansell remained tucked in behind the McLaren as his teammate Riccardo Patrese watched on. Elsewhere, Prost had made a miserable getaway and dropped out of the top ten, although the Frenchman was able to battle back up to ninth before the end of the opening tour. Mansell's hopes of victory were ended with a spin on lap twelve, the Brit having lost downforce when running too close to the back of Senna through turn seven. Patrese took over the charge only for his pace to falter with an engine issue, while Mansell rejoined behind a now fourth placed Prost. Indeed, Prost would move through to second over the following laps, spending most of the second half of the race chasing teammate Senna. A series of fastest laps would carry the Frenchman onto the Brazilian's tail, with a daring move past Senna while lapping Yannick Dalmas and Gabriele Tarquini almost getting him into the lead. That, however, was as close as Prost would come to taking victory, with a worsening vibration causing him to ease off in the closing stages. That allowed Thierry Boutsen to briefly challenge for second before the Frenchman managed to overcome the issue and ease clear. With that the race was run, with Senna cruising home half a second clear of Prost to claim victory and the Championship lead. Boutsen was a lonely third, a minute clear of Berger, while Maurício Gugelmin and Riccardo Patrese claimed the remaining points. Background Alain Prost had been left with a three point Championship lead at the end of the German Grand Prix, second place in Germany having moved the Frenchman onto 60 points. Ayrton Senna was, however, the man in form, with his fifth victory of the campaign having moved him onto 57 points and a major threat for the crown. Best of the rest was still Gerhard Berger in third, although he had slipped 32 points behind Senna in the hunt for the title. The Constructors' Championship, meanwhile, was effectively over in Germany, with having left Germany with a 76 point lead. Indeed, their tally of 117 was almost three times that of second placed , who were instead focusing on finishing the season as close to the Anglo-Japanese squad as possible, rather than truly challenging. They were, however, a safe second heading into the second half of the season, with and having lost more ground behind. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. Milestones * Tenth Grand Prix entry for Julian Bailey, Maurício Gugelmin, Luis Pérez-Sala and Bernd Schneider.'1988 Hungarian GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2015), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1988&gp=Hungarian%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 11/04/2019) * Ayrton Senna recorded the 30th pole position for a engine.'10. Hungary 1988', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1988/hongrie.aspx, (Accessed 11/04/2019) * Twelfth career victory for Senna. * secured their 65th win as a constructor. ** Honda claimed their 37th win as an engine supplier. * Alain Prost recorded his 25th fastest lap. ** This was also the 25th fastest lap recorded by a car with #11 as its race number. Standings Ayrton Senna moved into the lead of the Championship for the first time all season, having matched Alain Prost's 66 point tally. Indeed, the Brazilian was technically ahead of his teammate on count-back, holding six wins to the Frenchman's four after ten races, with both set to take dropped scores later on in the campaign. Best of the rest was still Gerhard Berger in third, although with a 38 point gap between himself and the leaders the Austrian was resigned to finishing there. In the Constructors' Championship, meanwhile, the Hungarian Grand Prix had been another benefit, with their seventh one-two of the season leaving them on 132 points. That, in turn, meant that the Anglo-Japanese alliance had moved 88 points clear of second placed , and hence meant that McLaren-Honda could claim the crown with five races to go at the following race Belgium. Indeed, the Scuderia would have to take a one-two, with McLaren failing to finish sixth or higher, just to keep the title "fight" alive beyond the trip to Spa. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1988 Grands Prix Category:Hungarian Grand Prix